


You might not like what you find

by Impaxful



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impaxful/pseuds/Impaxful
Summary: Everyone is gone. Patton, Remi, and Mal are the only ones left after Deciet takes over. Now they have to find the other sides, and take down Deciet.Maybe they'll succeed. Maybe they won't.





	1. Chapter 1

Everything came into focus slowly. Pattons head felt…foggy. It was too dark to see, at this point.The darkness seemed to be moving in swirls, but maybe that was because he just woke up.

“This isn’t a good idea.” He heard a male voice say. “What if he comes?” Dark figures came into his view.

“He won’t. We’ll be okay.” Another said. Patton laid up suddenly, the figures looked at him. “Oh crap. He’s awake.” 

He adjusted his glasses as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He saw the face of sleep, or Remi staring at him. His sunglasses were sitting on top of his head instead of in their usual spot atop his nose.

There was another he recognised. He was smaller than the other side, wearing a grey sweatshirt with the hood pulled over his head. His eyes were an angry red and stuck out in the dark. A dark side. Malice. Patton wondered why those two were working together.

“Should we knock him out again?” Remi whispered. Patton heard it loud and clear though. He did not want to go back to sleep. Especially when he wasn't sure what happened in the first place.

“You’re the one with the sleep powers!” Patton tried to stand, only to feel gentle hands push him back down. That was Remi. Despite his outer additude, Patton knew Remi was a gentle person. That, and this wasn't the first time he had been pushed back down by Remi. 

“Don't try to get up. Deceit knocked you out, and we’re pretty sure you have a concussion.” It sounded familiar, but Patton wasn’t sure. The last thing he really remembered was going to kiss Logan. Then nothing. 

“What happened?” He asked. “Where’s everyone else? Is Thomas okay?” The two looked at each other. Remi sighed, seemingly serious. A rare thing for Thomas’ sleep to be. 

“Deceit and his ‘friends’ captured everyone else. We were only able to help you.” Patton looked at Mal, opening his mouth to say something before Remi interrupted. “Mal wasn’t a part of that. He doesn't want this for Thomas.” 

A long pause. “So everyone else, they’re gone?” The two nodded solemnly. “Well we have to find them!” Patton said, his head hurt from his own volume. 

“We don’t know where they are.” Mal said, a bitter tone seeping into his words. This was the closest he had ever been to Mal, and could now see the sharp teeth that lined his mouth as he frowned. “And even if we do, it’ll be impossible to help them while Deceit is in control.” 

“You can’t believe that. I can’t believe you. My family is gone, because of the dark sides.”

Mal frowned, glaring at Patton. “Deceit is the one that’s at large here! Not me! So if you want to fight about it-” Remi glared.

“Mal, that’s enough. We need to figure out what to do.” Mal turned, huffing. Remi turned back to Patton.

“I know you don’t trust him, or either of us, for that matter, but please, we need you to lead us. We don’t know what to do.” There was a solemn tone in his voice. 

Patton sighed. “Tell me everything that happened. Then we can work out a plan." 

Both sides smiled slightly. Though no one said it, all three knew from this moment on, it would be hell.


	2. Mr sandman

“We have to be careful. Deciets got intrusive thoughts guarding every inch of this place.” Mal said, opening a door that revealed a hallway. Patton could have sworn he heard footsteps. “One false step, and…” 

Remi put a hand on the dark sides shoulder before looking at Patton. “Any ideas, chief?” 

Patton looked around the door. “Well, from what you told me, the best idea would go to their rooms first, but knowing Deciet, he’d be expecting that.” Patton paced for a second while the other two sides looked at each other. “But it’s worth a shot. We should go find Logan first. He’ll know how to get to Thomas faster.”

Mal looked at Remi. “Are we sure we don’t want to go after Virgil first? He’ll be able to see through Deciets tricks the best.” Patton out a finger to his lip.

“We go get Logan first. Virgil second. Roman third.”

“Why Roman third?” Remi asked. Patton sighed. 

“Kiddos just listen to my plan, and trust it.” Mal and Remi nodded hesitantly. They looked out into the hallway again. “Remi, I have an idea. How far does your power go?”

“Every corner but subconscious. Why?”

Mal stepped out to the hall.

“Come on Mal!” Patton cheered from behind the wall. Mal just rolled his eyes before flipping down his hood.

"Hey, idiots!” The creatures looked at him and said something that was definatly not english, before moving towards him. “Catch me if you can!” Mal ran. He was chased all the way down the hallway and turned. The thoughts chased him and almost caught him when Remi reached out a hand, and yellow dust came out of them, encasing the creatures.

They fell to the ground with a thud. 

“Wait to go, Mr sandman!” Patton said, smiling.

“Have to admit. That was a pretty good plan.” Mal said. “Except for the part where I almost died.” Remi laughed. 

“Come on, we gotta hurry if we want to get to Logan. They won’t be out for very long.” 

 

As they ran, they approached a door that could only be Logan’s. But something was wrong. It had never felt this…powerful. Sure, Logan’s room could be dangerous. All of their rooms could be dangerous. But this was different. 

“Do you really think he’s in there?” Mal asked. Patton hesitated, but nodded and pushed open the door. Immediately they heard something coming down the hall. 

“No time to think about it, come on!” Patton said, pulling them in by the wrists. The door slammed behind them, and they heard it lock. 

Patton and Mal still faced the doorway, tryijg to catch their breath. Remi, however, was staring into the room. It no longer looked like a bedroom. 

“Uh, guys? Are we sure this is Logan’s room?” 

Mal and Patton turned around. They stared at a room, full of puzzles. 

“Gosh darnit!” Mal swore.


	3. Chapter 3

The three looked at the puzzle bound room. Everyone looked confused.

“So what do you think? Will one of these lead us to where Logan is?” Mal asked. Patton looked around, adjusting his glasses. Knowing Logan, he would leave some kind of clue for them. 

“What are you doing?” Remi asked. Patton looked around. He was under the carpet at the moment. 

“Logan is smart. He would leave a clue somewhere if he knew what would happen to him.”

“Okay, assuming he did know, where would he hide it?” mal asked. “And that's assuming that he had an idea of what was coming.”

Patton thought for a second, before sitting down, and opening a floor board. Inside, was a piece of folded paper. 

“bingo.” Remi said. Patton opened the paper, and began to read. 

“If you can find  
What I left behind  
Then you'll be able  
To free me.

Under the tables   
And in the walls  
The key to this mystery  
Will come into light.”

The rest was cut off. Remi, Mal, and Patton looked at each other. 

“check the tables and the walls. Quickly. We're running out of time!” Patton ordered. Remi and Mal checked every corner of the walls as Patton checked the tables. He cut his fingers on one of the puzzles that was sharper than he thought. Then a key fell out. He sucked his finger as he picked up the golden object. 

“You found it!” Remi said. He looked around at the puzzles. “but where does it go?”

Mal touched another puzzle on the wall. A keyhole lit up. “this one.” 

Patton put in the key, and turned it. The puzzle opened and formed itself into a door shape, looking like one of the pipe games. 

“How are we going to-” Patton was cut off by pounding at the door. 

“we better figure this out fast.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to yell to me about sanders sides, my Tumblr is @geo-has-luck


End file.
